


We could live like legends.

by Wildspace



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, aftermath of the 6-1 win against psg, pure fluff and a bit of smut, smut is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: He wants the victorious, the brilliant, the genius – tonight, he wants everything Neymar has to offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> I know I should be working on the second part of my Olympics 'verse (and I am) but I also need to write something after the greatest comeback in history ! The 6-1 win against PSG makes me so fucking happy, I had to write about it. Or it's will be stuck in my head forever aha. So that's what I did and now, I can go back to my Olympics 'verse. But I can't promise I will post the next part soon because I got a tendinitis on my right arm (and with my bad luck, I'm a right-handed person).
> 
> Hope you'll like it ! :)  
> (Title is from the song "live like legends" by Ruelle.)

It's already been fifteen minutes since the match ended but people are still screaming their joy in the stadium. Camp Nou is vibrating under the cheers of the fans; it's overwhelming in such a good way that it's barely bearable. The team, the staff, and the spectators are still out under the moon. Everybody who thinks that they just witness a miracle is still there – because football is magical. Because if one team is capable of writing history and make such a brilliant comeback, it's Barcelona. If you look around, it's the same scene everywhere in the bleachers; eyes are sparkling and hearts fluttering. Everything is good and Barça is back.

+

Neymar is high from adrenaline.

He's pretty sure he has hugged everyone on the team and the staff at least three times. His arms should be hurting but he can't feel a damn thing because pure joy is running through his veins and the only thing he can think of is ''we did it''. _We fucking did it_. They won. They managed to score six goals and made the remontada nobody believed they could do. And he was good – great even. Screw that, tonight he was brilliant and nobody can say otherwise.

+

Almost thirty minutes after the whistle blew, the Brazilian is still walking around on the pitch – ears ringing from the screams and brain-dizzying from the happiness. He feels the ghost of Leo's touch from the moment he jumps on him at the end of the match. The embrace they share, in front of the whole world – like they always do. And nobody realizes what's really going on. What is the real meaning behind the celebratory hug – the '' _I'm proud of you, I'm proud of you, so fucking proud of you_ '' implied. Despite the overwhelming feeling of joy he feels, Neymar craves for Leo's body – his warm, his touch, his intimacy. Soon enough, Neymar doesn't crave for that anymore because Leo is right here, looping his right arm around the Brazilian's waist. And just like that, glued to each other, they disappear in the locker room.

+

It's a historical win – filled with magic and happiness; the kind of win who keep you awake for too many hours. The kind of win who deserve a party if you ask Gerard. So that's what they do – they throw a party at Gerard's house. The room is full of people drinking beers and chatting with each other for some part, dancing and laughing for the other part. Leo is currently sprawling on a couch, nursing a beer from hours ago and he can't keep his eyes from being pulled on Neymar's body. The boy is dancing a few meters away with Rafinha and a few of the younger players, still so pumped with energy it astonishes Leo. How can they have so much energy left after such an exhausting match ? The Argentine doesn't think about that for long because, soon enough, he's got Neymar slouching against him. Tipsy chitchatting and hot breath in his ears make Leo craves for more. He wants the victorious, the brilliant, the genius – tonight, he wants everything Neymar has to offer.

+

Nobody on the team acknowledges the fact that the Brazilian is sitting a bit too close to the Argentine or the way Leo's fingers keep stroking the back of Neymar's neck. Or the way the latter is almost purring under the oldest man's touch. Leo and Neymar have a special relationship, that's for sure, but whatever this is it is between them – they don't want to put an etiquette on it. Neymar and Leo are _a thing_ and that's all that really matters. So if they did kiss on Geri's couch, it only concerns them even if nobody reacts because, well, no one is really surprised. Not a single person in the room finds the kiss disturbing – it's not like the two strikers don't belong together after all.

Neymar's body is warm against Leo's and it makes his head dizzy, in a good way. Surprisingly, the Argentine loves the way he feels – like he's losing all his control away for Neymar to have it. And Neymar takes it all, leaving butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss along his jaw and the shape of his neck. Hot breath against sensitive skin, wandering hand going way too down and, soon enough, Leo is forced to close his eyes. The touch, the scent, the warm. It's so familiar, it's all too much. It's so _Neymar_ – eager to please, hungry for kisses. When Leo finally opens his eyes again, he can only watch the way Neymar's eyes are shining with desire and something more powerful – something left unsaid. Then the Brazilian starts talking and Leo not sure if he can focus enough on what his lover is saying, except his unconscious do it for him because he plays along – replying without thinking.

– If I remember well, Geri said something about love. Like there's going to be so much love tonight.

– Oh, really ?

– Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I know two people whose gonna spent the night enjoying all the love the universe has to offer tonight.

– Lucky them.

The conversations end just like that – with a crooked grin and a kiss on a tan jaw.

+

When he notices the absence of the two South Americans in the room, Gerard can't help rolling his eyes. Of course, they'll disappear at some point in the night. He also can't stop the tender smile from stretching his lips.

+

Soon enough, Neymar finds himself with his back pressed against a wall and Leo's mouth keeps leaving burning kisses along his neck. He feels like he's floating above the ground, his brain dizzy with alcohol and lust – it's good and peaceful. Except if he's being honest with himself, it's not the alcohol or the desire whose did that. It's Leo. Leo makes him calm and steady. Leo is his anchor; always has, always will.

They have isolated themselves in a corridor on the first floor, hungry kisses on burning skin and wandering hands on sensitive body hidden from everybody's sight. They should be feeling like horny teenagers afraid to be caught except they feel like they are in love and can't care less if someone walks on them. Because it's what they are. They are deeply, truly, madly in love. And they want everybody to know that, but they can't because they are world football stars and they just can not come out without jeopardizing their entire career. So they leave ephemeral marks on each other's skin, love bites and nails scratch everywhere. Body against body, mouths pressed together, tongues fighting for dominance, hands mapping all the skin they can find, brains on autopilot – Leo and Neymar make love to each other. They don't need to take their time, they have all night to do that. Right now, they just want to lose control. They crave what the other is willing to give – love and everything in between.

+

When it's all ended, they are back in the room where the party is, leaning heavily against the other one with the Argentine's back on the wall and the Brazilian face hidden in his neck. Neymar got red fingerprints on his hips and Leo wears an impressive collection of new hickeys under his shirt. They've got each other and all the rest of the night ahead of them – all is good in the world. After everything that has happened in the past hours, the younger man realizes his head wasn't buzzing from alcohol or desire anymore. It's dizzy with the rush of energy he felt during the game.

+

It's almost been six hours and Neymar is still high from the adrenaline.


End file.
